


Percy Jackson et le nouveau héros

by phoenix57



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Prophecy, Romance, Sad Nico di Angelo, The Seven, sad Annabeth Chase
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix57/pseuds/phoenix57
Summary: Une nouvelle prophétie, de nouvelles menaces, nos héros sont confrontés à des défis qu'ils n'ont jamais relevés auparavant et ils devront se réunir s'ils veulent sauver le monde cette fois.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Past, Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan je ne possède que cette histoire et j'espère que vous prendrai plaisir à la lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

**Percy Jackson et le nouveau héros**

**Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Rick Riordan je ne possède que cette histoire. J'ai cette idée depuis un moment j'espère faire quelque chose d'assez originale avec cette histoire. Cette histoire contiendra du Percico donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Bonne lecture.**

**Prologue :**

La guerre contre les Géants venait de prendre fin et tout le monde se reposaient enfin pour la première fois depuis longtemps la paix était tout ce qui se profilait à l'horizon. L'Olympe et les camps semblaient hors de danger et tous espéraient que cela resterait ainsi pour longtemps malheureusement jamais rien ne dure éternellement et les demi-dieux tous comme les dieux allaient bientôt l'apprendre de la pire des façons.

Ça c'est produit moins de deux mois après la fin de la guerre juste assez de temps pour que les dieux et leurs enfants se croient tranquilles. Une grande fête était organisé au camp Half blood pour célébrer l'union des deux camps une autre fête avait eu lieu quelques jours plutôt au camp Jupiter pour la même raison. En effet les deux camps étaient unis, mais ils resteraient séparés non pas pour diviser les demi-dieux romains et grecs mais pour les accueillir de chaque côté des États-Unis d'autres camps plus petits allaient d'ailleurs être construit un peu partout pour permettre aux demi-dieux quelles que soient leurs origines d'être à l'abri sans pour autant devoir s'éloigner trop de chez eux.

C'est pendant cette fête que tout s'est envolé une nouvelle fois. Tous les campeurs étaient là de même que Chiron et même M.D était venu, eh bien le dieu associé aux festivités ne pouvait pas manquer une fête d'autant plus qu'il était autorisé à boire cette fois. Alors que tout le monde profitait de la soirée un bruit de verre brisé suivi d'un cri aiguë fit cesser tous les autres bruit dans la grande maison.

Percy et Jason glissèrent leurs mains dans leurs poches respectives pour en sortir leurs armes dissimulées, le puissant stylo Riptide de Percy et la redoutable pièce d'or de Jason. Le corps de Nico est devenu noir et ressemblait à un souffle. Le poing de Frank se serra et Léo attrapa son fidèle tournevis. Annabeth se pencha discrètement et attrapa la dague à ses chevilles. Hazel et Piper sirotèrent un peu de leur jus, tout en prenant les dagues à leurs bottes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux campeurs pour repérer Rachel l'oracle de Delphes au milieu de la piste de danse entouré d'une épaisse brume verte, les yeux verts et vitreux comme ceux d'un poisson mort. La plupart des campeurs savaient ce que cela signifiait, une nouvelle prophétie, de nouveaux dangers peut être de nouveaux mort. Les sept ainsi que Nico, Will et Calypso qui étaient les plus près de Rachel car ils dansaient ensemble au moment où elle s'est figé commençaient à paniquer ils venaient juste de sortir d'une guerre et à nouveau leur avenir était menacé. Après ce qui leur a semblaient durer une éternité bien que ça n'est pas duré une minute la brume autour de Rachel a commencé à prendre forme pour montrer d'abord un crâne et elle a parlé :

  
_Par la main de son père un fils trouvera la mort_

_Un des trois sera perdu_

_Les conséquences feront trembler l'Olympe_  


À ce moment le crâne a disparu pour montrer une image de l'Olympe qui s'effondrer et tout le monde étaient horrifiés.

  
_À nouveau les Sept devront lutter_

_Pour sauver l'Olympe ou le détruire_

_Un amour devra renaître_  


La fumée se dissipa lentement et Rachel s'effondra mais elle fut rattrapée par Percy avant de toucher le sol, il l'a amenée à l'infirmerie accompagnée par Will et Nico pendant que tous les autres restaient choqués par ce qui venait de se passer. La deuxième ligne en particulier semblait inquiétée tout le monde car tous savaient à qui les « trois » faisait généralement allusion, les trois grands les plus puissants Olympiens et si cette prophétie disait bien ce qu'elle semblait vouloir dire alors l'un deux allait bientôt disparaître. Chiron échangea un regard avec M.D puis sans dire un mot ce dernier disparu en laissant derrière lui une odeur de raisins pour se rendre à l'Olympe prévenir les autres Olympiens si ces derniers n'étaient pas déjà au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

La troisième grande prophétie venait d'être récitée.


	2. Je regarde mourir la personne que j'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un an s'est écoulé depuis la terrible soirée où Rachel a plombé l'ambiance avec ses sinistres paroles et visions. Nos héros commence à mettre tout ça derrière eux, mais combien de temps pourront-ils rester insouciant avant que ces lignes ne les rattrape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le premier chapitre, avertissement mort de personnage principal si vous êtes sensible ne lisez pas. Je ne possède pas les personnages où l'univers qui appartiennent tous deux à Rick Riordan, dans cette version les travaux d'apollon n'existe pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire c'est encourageant à ça me permet de voir ce qui est bien et ce qui l'est moins dans mes histoires pour que je puisse toujours m'améliorer, pour les timides vous pouvez envoyer un message privé ;).

**Chapitre 1 : Je regarde mourir la personne que j'aime**

_  
**Un an après que la troisième grande prophétie ait été récitée.**  
_

**Nico**

Nous voilà un an après les sinistres paroles de Rachel et toujours aucuns signes annonciateur de ce futur inquiétant, j'étais réticent à relâcher la tension mais Will a fini par me convaincre que je ne pouvais pas vivre en ayant éternellement peur de cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes surtout que je n'y suis pas directement mentionnée apparemment, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait partie des Sept après tout. En plus le point de Will est bon que je passe mon temps à m'inquiéter ou que je vive simplement en profitant du moment la prophétie finira par se réaliser tôt ou tard alors à quoi bon se faire du mal. J'ai quand même mis un an à l'accepter mais maintenant c'est bon.

Du coup je profite enfin, et pour la première fois vraiment, de l'ambiance du camp. C'est agréable d'avoir un endroit où l'on appartient, j'avais toujours pensé qu'après la mort de Bianca je ne trouverais jamais un endroit où je me sens chez moi car c'était elle mon chez moi mon point de repère, mais aujourd'hui j'ai Hazel ma nouvelle sœur que j'aime plus que tout, j'ai mes amis aux camps, principalement les Sept et surtout Jason, et j'ai Will le meilleur petit ami que je pourrais avoir. Sérieusement il y a un an je n'aurai jamais cru possible d'être avec la personne que j'aime, principalement parce qu'alors il s'agissait de Percy.

Mais Jason avait raison le monde n'est plus comme en 1940, du moins aux camps, et après l'avoir avoué à Percy le reste est venu tout seul, ma relation avec Will, mon coming out auprès des autres campeurs. C'était assez spécial avec Hazel et mon père mais ma sœur ma juste pris dans ses bras en me disant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle s'en doutait déjà, quant à mon père il m'a regardé avec tout son sérieux habituel et m'a dit : « Et donc tu m'as dérangé juste pour ça, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ça qui vaille la peine de me mettre en retard, si c'est tout tu peux y aller ». J'aurais dû me douter au vu de mon arbre généalogique que l'homosexualité ne dérangeait pas les dieux.

Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui était une journée très calme et agréable au camp comme beaucoup d'autres ces derniers temps au point que tout le monde avait adopté la philosophie de Will, et de Percy (lui aussi était très inconscient comme toujours), à savoir qu'il ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. Seul Chiron restait encore constamment sur ses gardes mais bon on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes comme ça et les dieux seuls savent à quel point il est vieux.

En fait la journée était même très agréable jusqu'à présent si vous voyez ce qu'un adolescent de 15 ans peut vouloir dire par là, j'avais utilisé mon voyage dans l'ombre pour ramener Will dans mon bungalow hier soir en esquivant ainsi les harpies, on a passé une très bonne nuit et on a fait la grasse matinée jusqu'à 10 heures ce matin. On est allé prendre un petit déjeuné un petit après avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Et c'est là qu'on est depuis, en train de se câliner doucement et de s'embrasser, on a décidé de prendre la journée pour nous donc on en profite et honnêtement j'aime ça.

**Annabeth**

Un an et toujours rien, je vais devenir folle à force d'y penser, mais je ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et juste profiter du temps qu'on avait, cette foutue prophétie parlait encore de nous, que ce soit demain ou dans dix ans on serait jeté dedans et en tant que fille d'Athéna je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'essayer de la décrypter et de comprendre qu'elle pourrait être la menace.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser au pire quand je faisais le lien entre les deux premières ligne Par la main de son père un fils trouvera la mort et Un des trois sera perdu, plus j'y pensais et plus je me disais que ses deux phrases était liée et que peut être un des trois ne faisais pas référence aux dieux aînés mais à leur enfant, il y avait trois fils des Trois Grands et si une mort pouvait perturber l'Olympe c'était sûrement celle de l'un d'eux.

Avec cette pensée en tête je me suis efforcé de garder Percy au camp ou de le suivre quand il partait pour sa maison ou pour New Rome pour terminer ses études, Piper était d'accord avec moi et suivait Jason tout le temps lorsqu'il voyageait d'un camp à l'autre. J'ai dû me battre avec Will pour qu'il accepte de garder Nico loin des enfers et donc de son père à tout prix, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Nico et je lui ai expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à le faire juste à garder Nico avec lui, de ce que j'ai pu voir Will se débrouillait bien ils étaient devenus le couple coqueluche du camp ce qui bizarrement n'a pas gêné Nico.

Je n'ai rien dit de mon inquiétude à Percy, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être heureux et enfin débarrassé de toutes ces quêtes mortelles et ces prophéties sinistres. La première chose qu'il a faite après la fête où Rachel avait plombé l'ambiance a été d'oublier chaque ligne de la prophétie et il m'a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète encore même s'il ne montre rien je respecte son choix après tout il était au cœur des deux dernières grande prophéties donc je comprends qu'il veuille juste arrêter d'y penser.

Et puis mes inquiétudes concernent principalement Jason vu que son père à une mauvaise tendance à foudroyer les gens qu'il n'apprécie pas, ou a changé en arbre ses enfants.

C'est pour me changer les idées et faire plaisir à Percy qu'aujourd'hui on est à la plage, l'eau est un peu agitée mais Percy la préfère comme ça et comme je ne prends pas de risque au vu de l'entente entre nos deux parents je ne nage pas. Je suis donc tranquillement assise sur le ponton en train de pianoter sur l'ordinateur de Dédale pendant que j'observe mon petit ami sous l'eau en train de parler avec les poissons.

Il était si beau sous l'eau ses cheveux noir de jais flotter dans l'eau et ses yeux semblait rempli de vie comme s'il n'était complet que dans l'eau, sa peau bronzée brillait légèrement du bleu de l'océan lorsqu'il était sous l'eau ce qui lui donnait une apparence presque éthérée.

Là il est en pleine discussion avec un requin, Percy les adorent et quand ils leur parlent il a toujours l'air d'un adorable enfant qu'on amène pour la première fois à l'aquarium et qui regarde tout avec un émerveillement total, mais là il n'a pas l'air aussi heureux que d'habitude quelque chose cloche.

_**Quelques heures plutôt sur l'Olympe dans une pièce vide à l'exception d'un dieu** _

– Comment oses-tu, tu crois que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ?

_– C'est trop tard, j'ai déjà tout mis en place, tu devrais me remercier, il a déjà usurpé notre autorité par le passé, et il est trop puissant, c'est une menace._

– C'est mon fils je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer sans rien faire.

_– Tu ne peux plus rien faire regarde nous le conflit nous empêche de garder une forme, abandonne et accepte son sort._

– Hors de question !

_**Le dieu n'arrêtait pas de passer de sa forme romaine à grecque, incapable de rester sur l'une ou l'autre. Son conflit intérieur le torturait.** _

_**De retour au camp.** _

**Percy**

C'est tellement bon de se poser au fond de l'eau et de discuter avec les poissons, leurs sujets sont souvent superficiels mais ça me détend et m'amuse beaucoup. De là où je suis je peux voir Annabeth me regarder entre deux coups d'œil à l'ordi de Dédale alors qu'elle replace une de ses boucles blondes derrière ses oreilles, ses yeux gris d'orages semblent analysé en permanence je sais qu'elle réfléchit à un plan mais je ne sais jamais pour quoi. J'aime ce côté mystérieux chez elle.

La mer est un peu agitée comme aujourd'hui est particulièrement agréable, peut être parce que mon père est le dieu des tempêtes ou alors parce que la faune marine est plus dynamique. En tout cas j'aime ça, d'ailleurs j'aimerais pouvoir visiter à nouveau le palais de mon père dans un meilleur contexte peut être que je pourrais lui demander comme cadeau pour mes 18 ans qui arrivent bientôt.

Au loin j'aperçois un requin qui s'approche de moi, ce sont mes préférés ils sont loin de l'image qu'on a d'eux dans les films tellement plus gentils et très polis.

– "Jeune prince partez maintenant, quittez les eaux vous êtes en dangers ici ". Quoi pourquoi serais-je en danger dans l'eau c'est bien le seul endroit où je me sens en sécurité. Est-ce que ça pourrait être cette prophétie est-ce que finalement elle va encore m'impliquer. Pourquoi je ne peux pas juste profiter tranquillement de la vie comme n'importe qui quand est-ce que les destins en auront enfin fini avec moi.

– "Que racontes-tu je n'ai jamais rien eu à craindre de l'eau ". J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crains, mais la prophétie dit Par la main de son père je n'ai pas à m'en faire des Trois Grands mon père est sûrement le moins susceptible de faire quelque chose contre moi, ça doit être autre chose.

– "Votre frère m'a envoyé dès qu'il a su mais je crains de ne pas l'avoir devancé de beaucoup vous devez fuir, votre père l'a lâché après vous il va vous tuer ". Quoi alors c'est bien mon père mais comment il m'a même dit que j'étais son fils préféré est-ce que c'était juste des mensonges pour que j'aide l'Olympe pendant la guerre. C'est pour ça que Triton me vient en aide il a toujours su et me prend en pitié ou alors c'est lui qui me tends un piège je ne sais plus quoi pensé, pour la preière fois je suis perdu dans l'eau.

– "Comment ça qu'a lâché mon père et pourquoi il voudrait me tuer ". Je ne veux pas savoir mais c'est plus fort que moi je dois comprendre qu'est-ce qui le pousserai à me faire du mal.

– "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai ressenti un trouble chez le seigneur, un violent conflit intérieur entre sa partie romaine et grecque, et je crois que sa partie romaine l'a envoyé à vos trousses ". Sa partie romaine alors ce n'est pas vraiment mon père j'avais raison il ne ferait pas ça mais pourquoi l'Athéna Parthenos était supposé avoir réglée le conflit entre les personnalités grecques et romaines des dieux.

– "Neptune veut me tuer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a libéré réponds s'il te plaît ". Il est de plus en plus paniqué et moi aussi alors que je suis dans le camp j'ai le sentiment que la barrière n'arrêtera pas la créature qu'à envoyer mon père, il regarde derrière lui comme s'il était suivi. Finalement il me regarde à nouveau terrorisé.

– "Le Kraken ! C'est trop tard ". Dit-il.

D'immenses tentacules surgissent autour de nous et nous entraînent plus loin du rivage jusqu'à la gueule du monstre, heureusement que j'ai toujours Riptide sur moi ce monstre ne m'aura pas, hors de question qu'une nouvelle prophétie gâche ma vie encore.

**Nico**

Will est vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, enfin il est tout le temps chaud fils du soleil oblige, mais là j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne veut pas me lâcher. Ses petits bisous dans mon cou m'envoient des vagues de plaisirs et je suis sûr qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs parce qu'il n'y a pas moyens que ses mains puissent être aussi chaudes sinon. Il me regarde avec ses yeux bleus si plein d'amour, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dedans à chaque fois et ses cheveux blond légèrement humide de sueur me donnent envie de le retourner sur le lit et de le faire mien.

– "Hmm c'est tellement…" *halète* quelque chose cloche j'ai le souffle court et une sensation de malaise m'envahis, pourquoi maintenant, c'est pas possible c'est… "Percy ". Will s'est immédiatement arrêté en m'entendant expirer le nom de mon premier béguin, et me regarde blessé et en colère.

– "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tu penses à lui quand je suis avec toi maintenant, je pensais que ça t'étais passé ".

– "Tu ne comprends pas ça n'a rien à voir, c'est horrible, c'est… Il va…" Will me regarde à nouveau et commence à comprendre en voyant mon visage horrifié.

J'ai à peine le temps de lui faire enfiler une chemise que je lui prends la main pour l'emmener dans l'ombre avec moi au cas où ses compétences soient utiles. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps.

En arrivant à la plage d'où ma sensation de malaise provient je suis n'en crois pas mes yeux, d'immenses tentacules se débattent dans tous les sens et Percy se déplace et les évite avec grâce tout en restant dans l'eau et en tailladant la créature avec Riptide. Un tentacule puis deux et trois, c'est incroyable c'est comme si Percy était transfiguré il semble inarrêtable et bientôt il ne reste plus la bouche de ce monstre sans défense, je vois Percy se propulser à travers l'eau comme une torpille et planté son épée Riptide dans la gorge de la créature.

Il n'a pas fallu une minute à Percy pour transformer la créature en sashimi géant c'est terrifiant d'une certaine façon qu'il soit devenu si puissant au point qu'un monstre comme le Kraken ne puisse rien faire, en même temps il est dans l'eau l'élément de Percy dans lequel il à déjà vaincu des dieux comme Arès ou Nérée.

Alors que le corps de la créature se disperse en poussière dorée Percy marche tranquillement sur l'eau vers Annabeth, non mais quel frimeur. Annabeth à toujours la main sur sa dague mais semble rassuré alors que la panique inondait ses yeux il n'y a pas 30 secondes. Mais alors que je voudrais me détendre aussi je ressens à nouveau ce frisson horrible, ce n'est pas fini, je cours vers le ponton où se tient Annabeth en criant.

– "PERCY ATTENTION !" Alors que son visage affiche une confusion totale trois pointes d'eau transperce sa poitrine et je peux voir la silhouette de Poséidon non Neptune au loin alors qu'il vient de jeter son trident.

Percy regarde sa poitrine incrédule, Annabeth et moi sommes sous le choc il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, si seulement je pouvais plongeais le chercher.

– "Enfin… *tousse* le destin en a fini avec moi après ça *tousse* *crache*". Percy arrive à dire ça entre deux quintes de toux le sang coulant entre ses lèvres, la couleur de son visage diminue et la lumière de ses yeux se ternit, il sourit faiblement presque soulagé et mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux.

Je vois Percy tendre la main pour essayer d'atteindre une de nos deux mains tendu je ne peux même pas voir laquelle il essaye d'atteindre, un requin bondit hors de l'eau et attrape Percy pour l'entraîner au fond alors qu'il laisse tomber son stylo Riptide de son autre main.


	3. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemars, attends c'était vrai ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois désolé comme je l'ai fait avec Attend j'ai oublié de poster un chapitre ici aussi, donc sans plus attendre le chapitre 3 de Le nouveau héros, pour info cette histoire risque d'être très longue car je l'ai découpé en plusieurs arc et on est seulement à l'arc d'introduction l'histoire n'a pas encore vraiment commencé. Enjoy et n'hésitez pas laissez des commentaires plus une histoire à de commentaire et plus je me dépêche de faire la suite (je sais c'est du chantage mais bon c'est la vie)

**Nico**

“ PERCY ” ! Je me suis assis, respirant fortement et couvert de sueur dans le bungalow 13. J’avais l’impression que des ouvriers jouaient avec un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne et je sentais mon cœur se serrer.

“ Nico, est-ce que ça va ” ? Will était allongé avec moi, il avait l’air inquiet et a commencé à m’examiner comme si j’étais blessé ou malade. Je me suis senti soulagé en le voyant, depuis qu’on sortait ensemble il m’avait beaucoup aidé avec les cauchemars que je faisais depuis la guerre contre les géants, maintenant j’en faisais beaucoup moins et il s’écoulait parfois plus d’un mois entre deux cauchemars. Cela dit ce dernier cauchemar était un des pires que j’ai fais, la plupart du temps je rêvais d’être à nouveau enfermé dans cette amphore, ou que je me dilue dans l’ombre. C’était rare que je rêve à propos de mes amis, et j’avais un peu honte d’y penser mais mes rêves de Percy, quand j’en faisais, se terminer généralement de façon plus agréable.

J’avais beau reprendre mon calme avec Will à mes côtés comme il le fait toujours quand j’ai un cauchemar, je n’arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette sensation d’écrasement dans ma poitrine et de ce malaise.

“ Will, j’ai fait un cauchemar horrible, tu étais là et il y avait Annabeth, et Percy, et… et Percy il est… mes dieux c’était horrible, et il y avait Neptune et les autres Olympiens… et Percy est” Avant que je ne commence à manquer d’air à cause de l’hyperventilation, Will m’a pris dans ces bras et m’a bercé doucement pour essayer de me calmer.

“ Nico, tout doux calme-toi, respire. Oh Nico je suis tellement désolé ”. Attends quoi ? “désolé ?” pourquoi est-il désolé ?

“ Attends Will, pourquoi tu t’excuses, c’est juste un mauvais rêves n’est-ce pas et tu es là pour moi comme d’habitude ”. Au fond de moi je savais que quelque chose n’allait pas.

“ Nico tu ne te souviens pas ? Ce n’était pas un rêve Nico, Percy est mort ”. D’un seul coup j’avais l’impression que tout s’effondrait autour de moi à nouveau, je n’entendais plus Will alors qu’il continuait de me parler pour m’expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Je me suis souvenu de ce qui s’était passé, la sensation de malaise qui s’était emparé de moi alors que j’étais avec Will, le combat de Percy contre le Kraken, le soulagement que j’ai ressenti quand il l’a vaincu, puis à nouveau ce malaise et le trident de Neptune qui dépassait de la poitrine de Percy. Ce qui s’était passé au conseil de l’Olympe puis tout était devenu noir.

“ Et après nous avoir ramené au camp, M.D a dit que tu dormirais une heure ou deux avant de te réveiller, puis il est retourné sur l’Olympe pour suivre l’évolution de la situation. Mais tu es resté inconscient pendant toute une journée, et tu semblais souffrir, je me suis tellement inquiété, j’ai pensé que le choc t’empêchais de te réveiller alors je suis resté allongé avec toi dans l’espoir que tu sentes que j’étais là et que ça t’aide. J’ai cru que tu allais même manquer la cérémonie ”. Une cérémonie ? Pour Percy ? Déjà, c’est trop tôt ça fait à peine un jour.

“ Pourquoi une cérémonie aussi tôt, ça ne fait qu’un jour, les dieux veulent vraiment l’enterré aussi vite” ? Je n’arrive même pas encore à accepter qu’il soit mort, même si c’est arrivé sous mes yeux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui dire au revoir, pas maintenant.

“ Eh bien, étant donné qu’il n’y a aucun doute quant à sa mort, Chiron a décidé que la cérémonie devait avoir lieu le plus tôt possible, que les autres campeurs puissent aussi accepter qu’il est mort. Comme Percy avait débarqué lors de sa dernière veillée funèbre, il craint que certains campeurs refusent de l’accepter.

“ J’étais là et pourtant je refuse de l’accepter aussi, Will je sais pas si je pourrais y aller. Mais d’un autre côté j’ai peur qu’il veuille de pas être là ”. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux vraiment pas lui dire au revoir, mais je n’ai pas envie non plus de ne pas lui dire, je sais que c’est ridicule il ne saura probablement jamais qui été là à sa veillée mais j’ai peur qu’il m’en veuille.

Comme s’il lisait mes pensées Will à frotter des cercles dans mon dos avant de me dire.

“ Je suis sûre qu’il ne t’en voudra pas si tu ne viens pas, c’est ton choix, tu tenais beaucoup à lui ”. Quand il a dit ces mots j’ai senti de la tristesse dans la voix de Will, une tristesse différente de celle liée à la perte d’un ami. J’ai compris à quel point javais dû le faire souffrir avec mon comportement vis-à-vis de Percy. J’aimerais m’excuser pour ce que j’ai dit plus tôt, mais je le pensais d’une certaine façon. Will a toujours été génial avec moi, la façon qu’il a d’être toujours là pour moi en ce moment malgré ce que j’ai dit montre à quel point il est génial. Ça me fait me sentir encore plus coupable d’avoir encore des sentiments pour Percy.

“ Annabeth va faire l’éloge funèbre, honnêtement je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Elle est tellement forte, si j’étais à sa place et que c’était toi qui… Je pense pas que j’aurai pu, pas tout de suite en tout cas ”. Je comprends ce Will veut dire, moi non plus je n’aurais pas pu, je tenais beaucoup à Percy, j’ose à peine imaginer comment Annabeth tient le coup.

“ Comment elle tient” ? J’ai demandé à Will, en partie pour ne plus penser à la façon dont je lui avais brisé le cœur.

“ Honnêtement je n’en sais rien je ne l’ai pas vu depuis hier quand on a été ramené au camp et qu’elle est partie dans le bungalow de Percy. Elle n’est pas venue pour le petit déjeuner ou le déjeuner mais avant de se séparer hier elle a assuré à Chiron qu’elle ferait l’éloge. Chiron a annoncé la mort de Percy aux autres campeurs ce matin pendant le petit déjeuner et il a dit que l’éloge aurait lieu cette après midi à 17 heures. Il y a beaucoup d’agitation et de larmes, même Clarisse à pleurer ”. Quand il a annoncé l’heure j’ai discrètement regardé mon réveil qui indiqué 16h45.

“ Will, si tu veux y aller tu devrais partir maintenant, arrivé en retard ne serait pas bien vu ”. J’avais renoncé à y aller, même si je m’en sentais le courage je ne serais pas à l’heure le temps de me préparer.

“ Tu es sûr ? Je me suis habillé au cas où tu te réveillerais et voudrais y aller mais je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ”. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à la chance que j’ai qu’il soit là pour moi en ce moment.

“ Non j’en suis sûr, je ne me sens pas le courage d’y aller, mais si tu veux bien y aller sans moi ça me soulagerais que tu le fasses, j’aurais moins l’impression de l’abandonner ”. Et s’il reste avec moi je ne pourrais pas pleurer, pas encore une fois devant lui, je me sens déjà assez coupable.

“ Très bien si c’est ce que tu veux, est-ce que tu veux que je dise quelque chose pour toi” ?

“ Non, c’est gentil mais je ne sais pas ce que je dirais si j’y allais ”. Ou bien je le sais et je veux pas qu’il l’entende, en vérité je n’en sais rien je suis vraiment perdu.

“ D’accord, alors j’irai ”.

**Annabeth**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris d’accepter de faire l’éloge funèbre de Percy, ou même de demander à Chiron de dormir donc le bungalow 3, ça m’a juste empêché de dormir, j’ai passé des heures à sentir l’odeur de Percy dans ses oreillers et à pleurer. Finalement la fatigue est venue après que j’ai pleuré et je me suis endormie quelques heures ce matin et j’ai loupé le petit déjeuner, pas que j’aurai mangé de toute façon. Quand je me suis réveillé je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas quoi dire tout à l’heure, d’ailleurs je ne savais même pas à quelle heure la cérémonie aurait lieu. Je me suis donc forcé à me lever pour aller à la grande maison voir Chiron.

“ Annabeth, as-tu réussi à dormir ? Tu as mauvaise mine, bien que j’imagine que ça pourrait difficilement aller bien ”. Effectivement, même si Chiron a dit que ça le touchait aussi, c’est un immortel, il est habitué à voir les jeunes qu’il entraîne mourir souvent trop tôt. Même si Percy était important pour lui, Chiron était préparé à ce que quelque chose comme ça lui arrive ou à nous, ça doit donc être difficile pour lui de se mettre à notre place.

“ Non je n’ai pas dormi hier, mais j’ai réussi à récupérer quelques heures ce matin, par contre je n’ai pas pu prendre de petit déjeuner. C’était peut-être une erreur de vouloir dormir dans son bungalow ”. Et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire tout à l’heure.

“ Je pense que tu en avais besoin, le sentir proche une dernière fois. Par contre je t’interdirai pas de récupérer ses affaires mais je ne pense pas que se serait sain pour toi de passer toutes tes nuits là-bas alors peut être encore ce soir mais c’est tout ”. De toutes façons je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter.

“ Oui, c’est bon Chiron, je voulais te demander si tu as annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde et quand est-ce que la cérémonie aura lieu ”.

“ Je l’ai annoncé ce matin, mais certains campeurs avaient déjà des soupçons que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé ”. Ça ne m’étonne pas, je suis sûr que les rumeurs sont parties de la cabine Hermès et l’absence de Percy au camp a dû être remarqué. Même si je doute qu’ils aient pu imaginer ce qui s’était réellement produit.

“ La cérémonie aura lieu à 17 heures, mais encore une fois je ne t’oblige pas à dire quoi que ce soit ou même à venir, Nico est toujours inconscient et Will veille sur lui donc ces deux-là ne seront peut-être pas là non plus ”. Alors Nico est toujours assommé, c’est étrange M.D a dit qu’il se réveillerait rapidement, je sais à quel point Nico tenait à Percy j’avais même soupçonné qu’il l’aimait lorsqu’il avait pris Percy en privé après la Guerre encore plus lorsqu’il s’est mis en couple avec Will. J’ai essayé plusieurs fois de demander à Percy mais il détournait toujours la conversation, pourtant il ne semblait pas gêné par la présence de Nico en fait il semblait même mieux s’entendre avec lui après ça.

J’avais un peu oublié ça en me disant que je m’étais trompé car j’imaginais mal Percy être aussi à l’aise avec quelqu’un en sachant que cette personne avait ou avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Je veux dire il était encore tendu lorsqu’il parlait avec Rachel. Mais la réaction de Nico hier m’a confirmé ce que j’avais soupçonné, en plus de ça il semblait qu’il avait encore des sentiments pour Percy, je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui pas dans cette situation et puis on ne contrôle pas ces choses-là, par contre j’étais mal à l’aise pour Will même si j’ai l’impression qu’il s’en doutait aussi.

Peut-être que j’avais raison finalement et que Percy savait, dans ce cas il était bien plus mature à ce sujet que je l’aurai cru, il a sûrement voulu éviter que je sois tendu avec Nico en ne me disant rien, il s’inquiétait beaucoup que Nico soit accepter au camp pour qu’il ne reparte pas aux enfers, il avait un sentiment de responsabilité envers Nico depuis la mort de Bianca.

Ça me faisait mal de penser à Percy tout d’un coup et de réaliser que je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point il pouvait être mature et responsable quand moi je l’appelais “cervelles d’algues” bien sûr ce n’était jamais qu’un petit surnom affectueux mais j’avais l’impression de l’avoir rabaissé et j’espérais vraiment au fond de moi qu’il ne l’avait pas mal pris.

Entre le long moment de silence et les larmes qui avait commencé à couler sur mes joues j’ai dû inquiéter Chiron.

“ Annabeth, t’es sûr que ça ira, tu peux encore te reposer si tu veux ”. Je ne pense pas que j’irai jamais vraiment bien maintenant mais je voulais quand même le faire.

“ Non c’est bon Chiron, je dois préparer ce que je vais dire tout à l’heure, je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire sans rien préparer et je ne veux pas m’effondrer devant tout le camp ”.puis je me suis mis à penser à la réaction de Jason, Reyna, Hazel et Frank. “Est-ce que le camp Jupiter a été informé aussi” ?

“ Oui je les ai informés avec un message iris hier, ils organisent aussi une veillée de leur côté. Frank a expliqué qu’en tant qu’ancien prêteur de la nouvelle Rome, Percy aurait le droit à des funérailles romaines digne du héros qu’il était aux yeux du camp Jupiter ”. Ça m’a un peu réchauffé le cœur de savoir que là-bas aussi tout le monde pensait à Percy et lui rendrait hommage.

“ Et Jason, comment l’a-t-il pris” ? Je sais à quel point Jason et Percy étaient proches, plusieurs fois Percy m’a dit qu’il aurait aimé avoir un frère comme Jason plus tôt.

“ Eh bien c’est sans doute lui qui l’a le plus mal pris au camp Jupiter, il était avec Frank hier lorsque je les ai informés et il est parti en trombe dès que je lui ai expliqué ce qu’il s’était passé, je n’aurais peut-être pas dû entrer dans les détails ça à empirer les choses ”. Comment ça qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, j’espère qu’il n’a rien fait de stupide comme Nico hier, si M.D n’avait pas été là il aurait été réduit en cendre.

“ Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait” ?

“ Quand Frank m’a recontacté ce matin pour me dire comment allait se dérouler les funérailles de Percy à la nouvelle Rome il m’a dit que Jason avait pulvérisé le temple de Neptune, heureusement pour lui Neptune n’est plus en état de le vaporiser et Jupiter n’a pas sanctionné son fils étant lui-même en colère contre son frère et comme Jason n’a pas porté atteinte à d’autres dieux. En plus Neptune n’avait jamais était très apprécié au camp Jupiter, même Pluton y est plus respecté et autant les Romain appréciaient Percy, il avait peur de Neptune et ce qu’il a fait n’a fait que renforcer cette peur. Donc Jason ne s’en sort pas trop mal mais pour la forme Reyna et Frank ont été obligés de le sanctionner ils l’ont mis aux fers jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme ”. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas avec les fils des Trois Grands ils ne peuvent pas s’empêcher de contrarier les dieux. Si Nico et Jason avaient aussi été tué à cause de leurs actions je crois que je l’aurais pas supporté.

“ Heureusement qu’ils ont eu de la chance sinon je crois pas qu’on aurait pu se remettre de la perte successive des trois fils des Trois Grands ”. J’ai soupiré alors que Chiron terminé son explication. “ Chiron est-ce que je peux rester dans le salon de la grande maison pour me préparer je ne veux pas retourner dans le bungalow 3 et je ne veux pas être assailli par les autres campeurs même s’ils essaient juste de me consoler ”.

“ Bien sûr je t’apporterai à manger à midi, et si jamais à la fin tu ne peux rien dire ce n’est pas grave encore une fois. À toute à l’heure à Annabeth, je suis sûr que tu trouveras les mots tu es forte j’en suis convaincu ”.

**Will**

Comme je l’avais promis à Nico je suis allé à la cérémonie pour Percy organisé dans l’amphithéâtre du camp, ça avait des airs de déjà-vu, le linceul bleu au centre et Annabeth ému aux larmes alors qu’elle prononçait son discours devant tous les autres campeurs. Je l’ai surprise plus d’une fois regarder vers le fond de l’amphithéâtre et je savais ce qu’elle cherchait malgré elle. Malheureusement cette fois-ci personne n’est apparu en arborant un sourire en coin et en disant “Je vous ai manqué fille sage ”, non cette fois lorsque le linceul de Percy s’est enflammé il n’y a que le silence, lourd et douloureux pour tout le monde.

Annabeth avait raison dans son discours Percy occupé une place particulière dans le cœur de tout le monde ici, il n’était pas juste un héros pour certains il était un grand ami, pour d’autre un instructeur ou un rival, et enfin pour certains il était tout ce qui importait pour eux. Je savais que dans une certaine mesure Annabeth n’était pas la seule dans cette catégorie, il y avait aussi bien évidemment Tyson qui était aux côtés d’Annabeth et pleurait son grand frère qu’il aimait tant, mais je le savais aussi il y avait Nico qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à venir.

Lorsque la cérémonie s’est terminé et que les autres campeurs se sont dispersés pour retourner tant bien que mal à leurs autres occupations j’ai vu qu’Annabeth était encore au centre fixant les cendres du linceul qui se dispersait aux vents, je suis allé la voir mais alors que j’allais l’aborder Chiron nous a interrompu.

“ Annabeth, c’était vraiment très beau ce que tu as dit pour Percy, je suis sûr qu’il a apprécié ”. Nous a-t-il dit en s’approchant.

“ Merci Chiron mais je pense qu’il aurait plus apprécié encore d’être en vie ”. A répondu Annabeth avec une pointe de venin dans la voix, le sentant elle s’est senti mal d’avoir parlé ainsi à Chiron qui ne voulait que la réconforter.

“ Je suis désolé ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ”.

“ Ce n’est rien Annabeth, je comprends tu as sans doute raison en plus, écoute je sais que je t’en ai déjà demandé beaucoup, mais il y a encore une chose que j’aimerai que tu fasses ”. A dit Chiron a Annabeth qui semblait s’inquiéter maintenant.

“ De quoi s’agit-il cette fois ”. J’ai moi-même demandé avant qu’Annabeth ne puisse le faire.

“ Eh bien voyez-vous la situation est très compliqué et j’ai pensé que ce serait trop dur de la faire par message Iris, donc je voulais savoir si tu accepteras de l’annoncé à sa mère ”. Nous a expliqué Chiron, le visage d’Annabeth à perdu toute la couleur qu’elle avait encore.

“ Vous voulez dire qu’elle n’est pas encore au courant, je pensais que vous l’auriez prévenu, pourquoi faut-il que se soit moi je ne crois pas avoir la force de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire que Percy est mort, je ne pourrais pas faire ça seule ”.

“ Tu n’es pas obligé de le faire seule bien sûr, mais je ne pourrais pas venir avec toi, je l’aurais fait moi-même si je pouvais, mais je dois rester aux camps en attendant que l’Olympe est décidé de ce qu’il va se passer maintenant beaucoup de choses risques de changer avec l’absence de Poséidon et la mort de Percy. J’ai pensé à toi car tu connais bien Sally, mieux que la plupart des autres personnes à qui je pourrais demander ”.

“ Je vois, je pense que je peux comprendre. Si je peux être accompagné est-ce que Nico peut venir avec moi, il connaît bien Sally aussi et l’aime beaucoup ”. Cette fois-ci elle s’adressait plus à moi qu’à Chiron.

“ Je ne sais pas Annabeth, il n’a déjà pas voulu venir ici aujourd’hui je ne suis pas sûr qu’il veuille être celui qui l’annonce à sa mère ”. Je lui ai expliqué sincèrement.

“ S’il te plaît Will, pourrais-tu essayer de le convaincre, je ne veux vraiment pas le faire seule ”. Elle a dit presque suppliante.

Mais ça commencé a bien faire pour moi, j’en ai marre que tout dans cette journée et dans les évènements récents ne cesse de me rappeler que Nico avait aimé et aime encore dans une certaine mesure quelqu’un d’autre. Je l’avais toujours su mais les derniers évènements me pousse à me demander égoïstement s’il m’aime autant ou si je ne suis qu’un second choix la solution de facilité pour Nico.

“ Non Annabeth, je vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être Nico et personne d’autre tu n’as qu’à demander à Jason ou qui que ce soit mais Nico reste ici avec moi ”. J’ai dit aussi amèrement que possible.

“ Comment ça tu vois pas pourquoi, arrête de faire semblant Will tu vois bien pourquoi, même moi je l’accepte alors fait un effort ”. Ça y est le ton monte maintenant.

“ Bah oui, facile à dire pour toi c’est pas comme si ça changeait quelque chose tu as déjà perdu Percy ”. Chiron et Annabeth m’ont regardé choqué par ce que je venais de dire, je n’en suis pas particulièrement fier mais Nico est mon copain, ce n’est pas parce qu’il a eu un béguin pour Percy il y a des années qu’il doit s’occuper de ce genre de chose et puis il n’a sûrement pas envie d’y aller vu qu’il n’est pas venu aujourd’hui.

“ Comment oses-tu me dire ça, tu peux pas te venger sur moi juste parce que tu as peur de pas tenir la distance face à un mort ”. Me cria Annabeth. “Et de toute façon c’est à Nico de choisir s’il veut venir ou non pas à toi ”.

“ Eh bien il ne veut certainement pas de toute façon et c’est toi qui m’as demandé de le convaincre ne change pas tes propres propos quand la situation t’arranges sale …” Heureusement, ou pas, je n’ai pas pu terminer avant d’être coupé.

“ Ça suffit vous deux ”. A crié Nico alors qu’il sortait de l’ombre, dieux combien de fois je lui ai dit de ne le faire qu’en cas d’urgence. “C’est à moi de décider et je vais y aller, désolé Will ”. Toute la joie que je ressentais de le voir arriver, sûr qu’il serait de mon avis s’est estompé.

“ Quoi mais pourquoi, tu n’avais même pas la force de venir ici, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu faire ça ” ? Je lui ai demandé incrédule.

“ Parce que je reviens des enfers, j’ai parlé à mon père et il m’a transmis un message de la part de Percy pour sa mère et pour vous ”. C’est une blague pendant qu’il m’a fait assisté à cette cérémonie lui il partait voir Percy aux enfers.

“ Attends t’es allé voir Percy aux enfers pendant que j’étais ici, et sans me le dire ? Pourquoi Nico” ? Je lui ai crié.

“ Bien sûr que non Will, je ne ferais jamais ça sans te le dire, tu le sais bien non ? Je ne voulais pas y aller, mon père m’a convoqué je n’ai pas eu le choix crois-moi ”. Et juste avec ces mots et son expression je savais qu’il était honnête et je me suis senti mal d’avoir douté de lui.

“ Je suis désolé Nico, c’est juste qu’avec tout ça j’ai commencé à penser que peut être… ” Je n’ai pas pu finir. Avant ça les lèvres de Nico se sont écrasé contre les miennes, s’était intense, profond mais court quelques instants plus tard il s’était séparé.

“ Tu as cru que je l’aimais plus que toi ? Will je ne vais pas te mentir j’ai toujours aimé Percy et une part de moi l’aimera toujours, mais je t’ai choisi toi Will, pas parce que je le pouvais mais parce je t’aime. Si ça avait été toi au lieu de Percy je serais allé aux enfers pour toi, mais pas en voyageant dans l’ombre Will, ne va plus jamais imaginer que tu passes en second pour moi ”.

J’étais sûr un nuage en l’entendant me dire ça, et tout ce qu’il a dit était vrai je peux le dire grâce à mon père, si un truc devait me chiffonner encore se serait qu’il n’a jamais dit à quel point la part de lui qui aimait Percy était grande. Mais c’est juste, j’imagine tu ne peux pas vraiment mesurer ce genre de chose. Tout ce qui compte c’est qu’il m’aime et que je ne suis pas un second choix.

“ Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais quel était le message du seigneur Hadès” ? A demandé Chiron tandis qu’Annabeth continué malgré l’intervention de Nico à me fixer durement, je devrais m’excuser.

“ Mon père a dit que Percy avait choisi de se réincarner, il a quitté Elysium ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre dans l'arc introduction avant de passer au prochaine arc qui s'appelle roulement de tambour... Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre ahaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour le prologue je l'ai laissé assez mystérieux dans l'espoir d'inciter votre curiosité j'espère que ça fonctionnera.


End file.
